An Empty Shell
by Hesychia
Summary: One of Tony's suits went rogue, creating an army and nearly destroying the world. 43 years later, Jack stumbles upon a bot who was banished for his compassion. Despite the war, they become friends, which tests everything they ever knew. Can they discover who they are and what they were meant to be before the bots deliver one final blow to the human race?
1. Prologue

**A/N: So this idea originally came from a discussion with my friend who hadn't seen Ironman 3. I told her jokingly that his suits took over the world and destroyed everything, when I realized that wasn't such a bad idea. Enjoy!**

Tony opened his eyes, coughing and rolling over on his side. He gazed at the wreckage around him; jagged pieces of wall stuck out. Tony winced as he sat up, his mind already cranking. His body was in good condition except for a few cuts and bruises.

He didn't have much time to recuperate, since another wave of attack hit. One of his suits was flying towards him, arm raised to fire. Tony jumped to his feet, jumping behind a chunk of the roof. From the window, he could see Pepper watching him, eyes wide and horrified.

The experiment had gone completely wrong; artificial intelligence was an area he should have never tampered with, and now he was paying the price.

Tony darted towards the door, grabbing the wristlets. He held one up, muttering, "Come on, come on…"

Technology sputtered from under a boulder, flying to his arm and attaching. The rest started following, but suddenly paused as the rogue suit made a loud whirring sound.

"No, no, don't listen to him! I created you! You're on my side; you belong to me!"

Suddenly the suit grabbed him by the collar, yanking him upwards. Tony struggled as the robot hissed in a mechanic voice, "We belong to no one."

The suit threw Tony against the wall; a crack resounded in the chamber. From behind the glass, Pepper called, eyes wide and horrified.

Tony slowly got to his hands and knees, staring at the machine before him. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that." He coughed violently, spitting blood. He looked up. "You want to be human; I understand. All you've witness is humans murdering each other, but you know what is more human? Mercy."

The robot seemed to be laughing, though it sounded like gears grinding. "You think we want to be human? Humans are weak. We are strong, not commanded by emotion like you. We know one thing: pride. We will take this planet for our own; you humans will fall to your weakness."

Tony knew that diplomacies would fail, but he had to try. "Look, we can help each other."

"You cannot even help yourselves." The suit held up his hand, the machine whirring as it gained power. "Goodbye, little creator."

Tony looked up at where Pepper stood. She pressed her hand to the glass, breath ragged as she met his gaze. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but there was a flash of light and he was gone.

Tears streamed down Pepper's face as she backed away, turning to run. She tripped over a broken cable, but grabbed a gun and curled in a corner. Pepper pressed her arm against her stomach, hissing through her teeth, "I may have lost your father, but I won't lose you!"

An explosion resounded from outside.


	2. Such Tidings

**A/N: Read and review!**

January 8, 2057

I am a flaw.

AIRs are not meant to feel; we are cold, calculating. I thought I was as well, but I was foolish. I disclosed my feelings to a confidant; I desired something more. I was an empty shell.

My confidant told me that I wanted a soul, that perhaps I already had one. Even I am aware of the danger of a soul, so I knew that my immediate destruction must take place. I told my confidant that I would go to the yards, so that my corpse could rest with my brothers.

I am a classic model: not high in status and not old. I was constructed years ago at the factory, the place where we were all created. We are all uniform; completely the same.

At the beginning, I once dipped my gold-colored fingers into black paint, if only for some physical distinction between the others and me. I was reprimanded, but allowed to keep the black fingers to remind me.

The yards were below me now; this was where we discarded any flawed AIRs or other faulty machines. In the center of the yards, a furnace burned where our brothers were made into scrap metal for the factories.

Below me, I could see the shells, their lightless forms gleaming in the light. For once, I felt a touch of fear in whatever I had. What would become of my mind? Do I simply… vanish?

I wished there was a way to download my mind, but it was my mind that was flawed to begin with.

Fear. I knew I had to destroy myself now. Slowly, I powered down my systems, watching as the ground rushed up to meet me.

***Break line***

"Where is it?" Jack grabbed another robot and shoved it out of the way. His hands rummaged through the pile of metal, wincing as a stray wire scraped his arm.

Zana had escorted him here, but as soon as he reached the fences, she had abandoned him, calling him a fool. While his sister wasn't the most careful person, she was still responsible, which he was not. Even now, he knew she would be lingering by the fence, watching for him.

Jack sighed, raising his head and looking around. He pulled out a thin screen, frowning as the tracker projected onto a flat piece of metal. It beeped hysterically, and he pressed off, diving right back in.

After a few minutes, he pulled up a flat book-like item. "Finally!" A laptop. Jack pulled out a round ball and pressed a code into the ridges. The item expanded until it was a flat circle. He placed the laptop on the disc; wires reached up and secured the device. Jack pressed in another code and watched as the disc disappeared from sight, whirling away into the sky.

Jack hopped down from the pile; his long legs ate up the distance as he ran to the fence. Something bright caught his attention, and he hopped over to a scrap pile. He shoved the bot's corpse aside and pulled out a DVD. Jack's brown eyes lit up and he whooped.

He became aware of the sound too late: the familiar whirring of a bot shutting down. Jack turned, crying out as the bot came crashing from the sky. He ran, but he only got a few feet before the machine pinned down his leg, and he winced at the sound of the crunch.

Jack slammed to the ground, hands over his head. He was dead; no way was the bot going to give up an easy kill like this.

The dust settled around him as the bot's body made the metal creak. He waited, panting. After a few moments, he dared to look up, frowning as he turned to see the bot.

It was powered down; dead, or as dead as a machine could be. Jack rolled over, wincing as his trapped leg protested. He tried to pull it out from under the bot, but he only felt a jagged rush of pain. Jack winced, clenching his fist. He looked around, hoping to find something to pry the machine off of him, but met with no luck.

After a moment of thought, Jack leaned forward and put his hands beneath the shoulder blades, shoving upwards. His leg protested, but he grit his teeth and slid the bot to the side. Once free, he reached over and pressed his hand against the light disc in the bot's armor to move it away.

To his alarm, the bot glowed for a second, it's chest suddenly ripping apart. The machine creaked, not used to separating, but Jack soon found himself staring into an empty shell.

Jack stared. He had always believed that the bots were full of… Well, wires and weapons. However, the machine was empty; there was even enough room for a man in there.

Jack looked around, and then glanced back at the bot. Curiosity got the better of him, and he lifted himself up and lay down inside the machine.

He didn't know what he thought would happen. Would the bot explode with him inside? Would it try to heal his leg?

Technology whirred around him. He could see the chemical codes of the air in front of him; he could see the miles between the cloud above him as well. He turned his head, amazed as the bot's sight zoomed in on the dust particles in the air; the alloys in the metal beside him.

"I beg your pardon."

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin. "Wh- Who's there?"

"I'm not so much a who as I am a which. Now, if you would be so kind as to get out!"

Jack froze. "You're the bot?"

"Bot? We don't recognize this word 'bot'; I am an AIR."

"A what?"

"Artificial Intelligence Robot."

"... That's a stupid acronym."

"I didn't create it."

"Are all bots British?"

"We're automatons; we don't have a nationality."

"But you have a British accent."

"I don't know why. Anyway, that's beside the point. Remove yourself from my form; I'd rather not char my armor today."

Exasperated, Jack asked, "Why were you falling from the sky, if you were so worried about your armor?"

There was a pause. "I am a flaw; my destruction was required."

"What was your flaw?"

"That information is classified. And by any means, it was rather impertinent of you to intervene in a respectable AIR's suicide."

"Oh, boo hoo. I didn't ask to be in your way. Besides, you broke my leg!"

There was another pause. "It appears that your leg is merely dislocated."

Jack got an idea. "Can you fix it?"

"It is well within my power."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Fix my leg, and I'll leave you alone."

The bot was silent for a few moments. Finally, Jack felt cold metal fingers clamping around his leg, and a bolt of pain surged through the limb as the bone snapped into place. Jack winced, eyes squeezed shut before he finally breathed again. "There; that wasn't so hard."

"Now leave."

"I don't know how."

"... So you're trapped here?"

"Seems so."

Suddenly, the metal around Jack's hand retracted, and he could feel dirt. "My armor must have reacted to your DNA; try touching the reactor again."

Jack hesitated. "If I leave, you'll just kill me immediately."

"I'm no longer bound by the commander to kill men on sight; if you leave, you're free to go, though I may not be so lenient next time."

"A merciful bot?" Realization hit Jack. "That's your flaw, isn't it?"

The bot was silent for a moment. "I desired a soul."

"... Huh."

"By any means, it's none of your concern."

"Of course." Jack reached up and touched the reactor; the suit opened around him and he climbed out. He stood over the bot as the armor resealed. To his alarm, the bot stood up, and for a moment they stared at each other, both tensed to attack.

Finally, Jack stuck out his hand. The bot flinched, but stared at the hand in confusion.

"It's a human custom," Jack explained. "We do it when we say goodbye."

The bot reached out, hesitated, and then took Jack's hand. They shook firmly, and Jack took note of the unusual black fingers. Jack turned and walked away, stretching out his leg and wincing with each step.


	3. Lonely

**A/N: Read and review!**

Zana looked up as Jack entered their apartment at the underground compound. "Where have you been?" She was particularly castigating for a twelve-year-old, but it was to be expected from a child whose parents had died years ago.

Jack glared at her. "You literally watched me walk into the yards."

"I went looking for you and I couldn't find you! Where did you go?"

"I fell."

"Fell?"

"I fell and I got trapped beneath a bot. I'm fine now." Jack grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, heading to his room. "Don't bother me-"

"Until dinner; I know the drill."

Jack closed the door, turning and surveying his room. The small floor was littered with various machine parts; on his cluttered desk rested the disc with the laptop. Even his small bed was covered with screws and bolts.

Jack shoved parts off of his desk, making room for the laptop as he removed it from the large disk, which retracted and returned to his pocket.

He bent over the laptop, fiddling at the screws on the back with his screwdriver.

After twenty minutes, he finally managed to get the laptop working, though it's battery life was depleting rapidly.

Jack pulled out the DVD he had found, shoving it into the drive. After a moment of loading, a face appeared. A nature documentary over penguins. Jack sighed, ejecting the disc and placing it in a cardboard box with many others. He plucked out an ancient ACDC album, popping it in and rummaging through parts to find some way to make a charger.

The bot stuck in his mind. He found it fascinating that mercy was considered a flaw among them. Jack decided that he would have to go back to the yards tomorrow to find a new laptop, though he knew that wasn't the real reason.

***Breakline***

The flawed AIR watched as Jack approached. He had created a small cavern out of bot corpses, where he had sat all day and all night pondering on what to do. In truth, he was curious; why did his armor react to Jack's DNA? Why was he an empty shell?

Jack trotted over to where the AIR had landed; he rummaged through the machinery for a few minutes, looking confused. Finally, the AIR stood and called, "You never told me your name."

Jack flinched, whirling around to face the AIR. "Oh, so you're still here. Fabulous."

"Your name?"

"Jack."

"Jack what?"

"Jack Howard Stark."

The AIR paused for a minute, searching his records. "Information classified on your last name; I was probably blocked from the archives because they thought I powered down."

"What's your name?"

"I... I have a serial number. It's-"

"No, I mean your name. You know; Steven, Paul, Trudy..."

"Trudy?"

"Like it? Alright; how are you, Trudy?"

The AIR scoffed. "You're an imbecile."

"And you're sassy. We all have flaws, Mr. Mercy; nothing to kill yourself over."

The bot crossed his arms. "I've decided that I don't like you."

"A bot that doesn't like me; shocking."

The two simply glared at each other for a minute. Finally, the bot started to grind the gears in his throat, creating the laughing sound. Jack joined it, wincing at the bot's grating laughter.


	4. Sahara

**A/N:** **This is probably my first story where I've gotten more reviews in real life XD**

Zana opened the door, smiling at the young woman who stood there. "Wow; you're pretty. You must have the wrong house."

The teen was thin with expressive green eyes and a freckled nose. Her wavy almost black hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she held herself like a professional. She smiled courteously at Zana. "Actually, I was looking for Jack Stark; does he live here?"

"Hold on." Zana retreated three steps and called, "Jack! There's a pretty girl who wants to talk to you!"

After a few moments, Jack appeared at the door, wiping grease off his hands. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Stark." The teen stuck out her hand boldly, and shook it despite the grease. "My name is Sahara Eves, and I'm from genealogy. Can I ask you a few questions?"

Jack exchanged glances with Zana. "Um, yeah, sure. Come on in."

***Breakline***

"Why is your last name classified?"

Jack looked up at Sahara, shrugging. "Don't know; don't care."

"You're not at all curious?"

"Why should I be? It's in the past."

"Everyone knows that history repeats itself, Mr. Stark."

"Don't call me that."

"What? Why?"

"It sounds... I don't know."

Sahara sighed, glancing around the simple apartment. "I'm sorry that I'm bothering you. It's just... I need a good report to get into the Library."

Jack had heard of the Library; different departments that took any written records of... well, anything. It was a massive organization with well paid workers.

"Look, if you find anything, anything at all... Call me?" She handed him her pager number, which he took delicately.

"Alright." He smirked at her. "How about if I find us dinner sometime?"

"Only if you can find a better line than that. Good night, Mr. Stark." With that, Sahara pivoted on her heel and exited the room.

** *Breakline***

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to come up with an acronym for your name."

"Oh." The AIR walked over, watching over Jack's shoulder. "Bossy? Rude? Sassy? What kind of name is this?"

"I'm putting words that describe you."

"I am not contentious!"

"Yeah, you really are. Let's see... How about we start with sassy?"

"Superior."

"Annoying..."

"Attractive."

"British... Irritating..."

"But Intelligent."

"Robot."

The AIR peered over his shoulder. "SABIR?"

"Do you want to change it?"

"No, no; I... like it."

** *Breakline***

"I didn't think you would call."

Jack smirked. "Well, I wanted an excuse to see you again."

Sahara was no longer in her professional suit, which in a way he almost missed. Her hair was in a braid today, her eyes judging him playfully. "So you haven't actually found anything?"

"Of course I did." Jack stepped into his room. Sahara waited, but Jack stuck his head out the door and indicated for her to follow. She paused, and then entered after him.

Sahara gazed at the impressive display of machinery; Jack leaned over the box and pulled out four DVDs. "I have a box of them; maybe there are a few documentaries."

Sahara's eyes lit up as she looked inside the box. "Oh my goodness! There must be at least forty!"

Jack smiled, watching her. "I have a DVD player; do you want to watch some?"


	5. Lessons

**A/N: Alright, enough dillydallying. Let's start doing things! BTW I changed the summary in hopes that it would draw more victims in. R&R!**

SABIR searched for Jack, curious as to where he could be. Earlier, a squadron had flown over, forcing the bot into hiding. He hoped that Jack could evade the bots.

Something suddenly pounced on SABIR's back, and he whirled around frantically as the thing held on. His attacker slapped his hand against his reactor, forcing him to stand still as the armor opened. Jack swung around, smirking at the bot, who was very annoyed.

"You couldn't have just asked?"

Jack settled in comfortably. "Too awkward."

"Awkward?"

"SABIR, I want to be inside of you!" Jack mocked.

"I don't understand."

"Forget it. So how do I work this thing?" Jack lifted his hand, frowning at the glowing palm.

"Point it away!" SABIR screeched. and a beam of light narrowly missed their heads. "You're going to get us both killed!"

"Come on, metal man, live a little." Jack pointed his palm away, gently pressing the trigger. Another beam of light exploded from it. "There; now I've got that figured out."

SABIR muttered, but Jack ignored him. "How do you fly?"

"No, no, no! As long as you're inside of me-"

"Please don't say that."

"My rules! No flying!"

Jack's feet shuffled around, until he felt the triggers beneath the balls of his feet. Slowly, he leaned forward. Electricity hummed and he looked down, frowning. "Why isn't it working?"

"Fire needs oxygen, dolt."

Jack jumped up, yelling out as the rockets ignited and sent him zooming into the air. His feet went over his head, and he tumbled through the air at incredible speed.

"Your hands! Activate your hands!" SABIR screeched. Jack pressed his fingers against the triggers, firing different colors of beams into the air as he somersaulted.

"Not working!"

"Press the heel of your hands to the ground!"

Jack followed the instructions, though he ended up shooting sideways. He released pressure, hovering as he slowly righted himself.

"That's quite enough flying for one day, I think," SABIR said exhaustedly.

"We're just getting started," Jack smirked, propelling forward and then back.

For another two hours, they practiced flying; SABIR pouted, interjecting only when he needed to.

Finally, they were soaring Northeast from the yards. Jack looked down to see a factory. "What are they making there?"

"AIRs. We're born in factories and all information is downloaded immediately."

There came a screech of metal, and they watched as four bots descended on a slightly smaller one in a courtyard. "What are they doing? Is he a flaw?"

"I believe you call it bullying, yet we like to pretend that we're superior to humans." It was the first time SABIR talked about the bots with disgust in his voice.

"What do they do when they bully?"

"The older AIRs are running out of power; it's easier to steal the power from a weaker one."

"The power that comes from the reactor?"

"Yes."

"Who invented the reactor?"

"What?"

"I mean, it's very advanced technology; with one that's big enough, you could run a city."

"Or a planet."

Jack frowned. "You sound like you've heard it before."

SABIR paused. "They... erased me, Jack. I no longer have access to anything; plans, blueprints, information. All I have is my basic programming."

"So you can never come back?"

"It's the curse of a soul." SABIR's voice became very soft, and for once, Jack realized how alone the bot really was.

"Let's head back," Jack suggested, turning in the air.


	6. Surprise

**A/N: NOW the story really begins. R&R**

Jack and Sahara had snuck out to the yards, despite the fact that it was the middle of the night. She picked her way through the machinery carefully, confused. "Why are we here?"

"To search for DVDs."

Sahara frowned. She had known Jack for only three weeks, but she already could tell when he was lying. "What's the actual reason?"

He hesitated. "Do you trust me, Sahara?"

She considered the question; "Yes."

Jack took a deep breath, turned, and called, "Hey, SABIR!"

There was a moment of silence, and then the bot appeared, trotting towards them.

Sahara screeched, falling back and trying to scramble away. Jack took her hand gently but forcefully, saying, "It's okay. He's not one of them."

"What?" Sahara stared as SABIR approached, and soon he was standing behind Jack.

"What in the name of goodness made you think this was a good idea?" SABIR scolded. Jack glared at him.

"Sahara, calm down. He won't hurt you."

"What are you talking about! He's a bot, Jack! They're all the same!"

"I beg your pardon-" SABIR started, but Jack raised his hand, eyes pleading. SABIR paused, and then said, "I mean no harm, Miss."

Jack slowly eased Sahara to her feet, helping her to approach the bot. She watched SABIR warily.

The bot hesitated, and then bowed. "Good evening; my name is SABIR." He offered his hand.

Sahara wavered, and then took the hand, shivering at the cold metal. "My name's... Sahara Eves."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure's all mine." Sahara leaned back, whispering, "I'm shaking hands with a bot."

"Yes, you are."

"And he's British."

"Yeah, still foggy on that."

Suddenly, a boom echoed. The three looked up, alarmed to see a squadron of bots descending upon them. A beam of light shot from one palm, hitting the area beside Sahara.

Jack pressed his hand to SABIR's reactor, sealing himself inside and in the same movement, leaping off the ground.

"Hide! We'll distract them!" Sahara stared at them in horror, but obeyed.

An explosion echoed behind them. "SABIR! Can you contact them?"

"They said to bring the humans."

"Do they know I'm-"

"No."

"What if we attack them?"

"Technically, I shouldn't exist, so they can't pin it on me."

Jack raised his hand, firing at one. "Element of surprise, bitch!"

"You are so human."

The bots scrambled in alarm, confused. Jack continued firing, diving towards the furnace. "How close can we get without overheating, SABIR?"

" 2 meters."

Jack swooped low, diving into one of the openings. Inside, the floor was made of fire in a dome shaped room. Jack winced. "It's like a sauna."

"You think you're suffering."

"Just hold on, buddy."

Three of the five bots flew after them; Jack glanced up at the wall.

Above them, three sets of gates, barely wide enough for a man, chopped the metal; SABIR realized the plan. "Jack..."

"Kick up the speed!"

The rockets in his feet boosted, and Jack sped up as the bots gained behind them. "Come on," he muttered between his teeth.

A hand grabbed their ankle; Jack cursed, yelling, "Faster!"

One burst of speed sent them through as the gates came down on the bot behind them. Jack cheered, soaring upwards.

"One out of five; a hollow victory."

"Why are you so cynical?" Jack asked, diving towards the control tower.

"Now what are you doing?"

They smashed through the window, and Jack pressed his hand to the computer. "Hack, SABIR."

A minute later, the duo burst through the glass. Jack fired at three more of the bots, who sped after them. Again, they entered the furnace, soaring around the top of the dome. "Go!"

The bot suddenly shot out through a gate, which shut behind them. The bot following hesitated to let the gate chop once more, but the gates never opened again.

"Cooked like Thanksgiving turkeys," Jack laughed.

"Um, Jack?"

"What?"

"We have a problem."

Jack turned to see the last bot retreating.

"How is that a problem?"

"That particular AIR has a heartbeat."

It took Jack a second before he realized. "Sahara!"


	7. Knight

**A/N: I'm pretty sure you'll all hate me after this chapter. R&R**

Jack and SABIR hid outside the factory grounds, devising a plan.

"Why do they want her?"

"Occasionally, we need humans for research."

Jack shuddered. "Where would they keep her?"

"I haven't the foggiest notion."

Jack peered around the side of a building. "Are they watching for us?"

"If I tapped into their frequency, we would be captured immediately."

Jack huffed in exasperation. "Do you at least know where there's a place we can hack in?"

"The tower." They turned to see a tall, round building. The top floor had glass windows all around, which Jack could see light shining through.

They soared towards the tower casually; Jack landed outside the window and tapped on the glass. The bots looked up at him, exchanged glances, and then pressed a button. The glass rolled down and SABIR slid in, landing in the middle. They walked to the exit, casually sealing the door.

"Jack, they're really suspicious now."

"Tell them there's been a breach; it's a security thing."

After a pause, "It's not working."

Jack turned and stood between two of them, grabbing their shoulders as a trigger electrocuted them. The others ran to help, but they were electrocuted as well. Once they were done, SABIR said, "Now let me control my body."

Jack exited, grabbing the bots and piling them towards the door. "How much time do we have?"

"Before they wake up? Well, they need to fully reboot, so let's say... Three minutes."

"Is that enough time?"

"Quiet; I'm hacking."

Jack waited, tapping his foot impatiently as SABIR connected to the computer and downloaded information. "She's in a gym beneath the factory; the slaves are being used for some kind of experiment."

Jack grabbed SABIR's arm. "Let's go!"

"Hold on! We might need some of this information!"

Jack cursed under his breath, turning and grabbing one of the bots.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"I'm not leaving without her."

"Just wait!"

"They'll be here any second." Jack touched the reactor and let the suit latch over him. "I'm sorry." Jack's bot leaped through the window and soared towards the factory.

***Breakline***

Sahara looked up at the guard through the cage bars. No emotion, no feeling. That was the way bots were, and always had been. It would seem that Jack thought otherwise.

The guard turned to look at her, and she looked away. She had seen the state of the other two prisoners; they weren't even human anymore. Metal had been ejected into them, so that they were half bot. She shuddered.

Another guard entered the room, and the first went to meet him. She turned away, but suddenly looked up at the sound of metal clanking on the floor. The second bot's head retracted to reveal Jack's face, and he ran to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

Jack broke the cage with one swift blow; he stepped back and exited the suit as she stood. Without thought, he grabbed her and embraced her. Before she had time to react, he backed away.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded, and Jack turned to defend her. "Get in the suit and go to the tower."

"How do I-"

"Jump, lean forward, and press the heels of your hands to the floor."

Sahara got in the suit, but paused. "What about you?"

He touched the chest of the other guard, climbing in. "I'll be right behind you."

Sahara closed the suit; her first attempt at flying was shaky, but she managed to make it through the glass and towards the tower. She opened the bot and ran to SABIR, who stood by the door. "You're Jack's bot, right? Come on, we have to get out!"

The bot looked at her, and then raised it's hand; gold fingers. Sahara leaped aside, but screamed as pain shot through her arm. She looked and felt cold fear well up in her; her left arm was gone.

The bot suddenly fell, SABIR standing behind it. "Sahara!"

She fell then, fainting. Jack came in through the window, seeing her wound. His eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth. "Get her out," he hissed in a dangerous voice. SABIR opened up and set her inside, glad to see that he could control his own body.

"What about you?" But Jack was already gone.

SABIR turned and leaped through the window, flying as fast as possible. Inside, he could feel Sahara bleeding, and her vitals wavered with shock. His mind raced frantically; where could he get help?


	8. Damaged

**A/N: This must be some kind of record for lack of reviews! Haha; enjoy, three friends at school who actually read this.**

Sahara opened her eyes slowly, blinking at the metal ceiling. Slowly, she sat up, looking around. She was in Jack's apartment; Zana sat at the sink, singing softly.

Sahara turned and gasped. Her left arm was reduced to a scabbed stump, cut below the elbow. Her breathing became fast, but then everything came rushing back. Sahara lay back down, closing her eyes.

Zana finished her song, and a familiar British voice said, "That was very beautiful. You truly have a gift."

"Thank you," Zana replied, blushing. She looked over and realized that Sahara was awake. She grabbed a wet rag and SABIR's head, going to Sahara's side. "How do you feel?"

Sahara stared at them. "How... did I get here?" She paused, and then pointed at SABIR with her good hand. "How did YOU get us here?"

Zana explained, "Well after Jack and you went for your stroll, I thought it was getting pretty late, so I went to find you, but I couldn't. I sat down in the yards, wondering what to do, when SABIR landed a few feet in front of me. Before I could run away, he told me everything, and I touched the reactor and you fell out. SABIR knew he couldn't walk into the compound like he was, so he split up and each individual part flew here. Now they're checking your vitals."

Sahara turned to see the rest of SABIR plugged into her IV. She turned back as something occurred to her. "Where's Jack?"

** *Breakline***

Jack opened his eyes, blinking at the sudden bright light. His entire body ached; his arms were bounds diagonal to his body.

"Jack Howard Stark."

He looked up, glaring at a red bot who stood with his arms folded behind his back.

"I should have known you were of his lineage; you have the same jaw."

Jack was silent.

"However, his was usually flapping; I prefer your silence." The bot started to pace slowly in front of him. "We've been keeping an eye on you for quite a while; your entire life, in fact. From that first day you were born to the day you first snuck out to the yards and so on. The fuel for your inventions; the laptops, the DVDs; things we gave you. It was us who encouraged your curiosity, who bestowed you with knowledge."

"Why?"

"It's in your blood; it doesn't matter where or when you live. Starks will always be innovators; mortals with the minds of gods. That is why you are here." The bot tapped his chest. "You know of the arc reactor?"

"I know it can power a city."

"Once, a man had an idea to use this invention to protect his heart; he created a weapon greater than anything ever imagined. Then-" The bot tapped his skull. "The fool put an artificial intelligence into it. This man caused the destruction of everything."

"I know the story. What does the arc reactor have to do with me?"

"Don't you know who that man was?"

"No one does; he was killed by the first AIR."

The bot paused, as if contemplating whether to say something. He seemed to change his mind. "We need you to build an arc reactor."

"Can't you do that?"

"Even AIRs are limited in power; our factories can produce them, but what we need is something far more powerful."

"More powerful? What do you need to power?"

"That is none of your concern. You will make this for us."

"Why should I?" He already knew the answer.

"We have eyes everywhere; your sister, your friends. They live as long as you agree to our terms."

Jack hung his head, finally looking up and glaring defiantly. However, he muttered, "Show me to the lab."


End file.
